the_fabulous_jenkins_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maryam Wells
Maryam Wells is an American author, jewelry designer, and fashion stylist, known for the bestselling All About Us, Double Trouble, and Being Kat book series. She is also an writer and teen/young adult novelist. Biography Maryam Wells was born in Los Angeles, California, the third child and first daughter of Eddie (who died of cancer in 2014) and Patty Wells. She has three siblings; Mikey (1983-1995), Byron (b. 1986), and Tiffany (b. 1994). Wells graduated from Susan Miller Dorsey High School in 2008. She had planned to return to college in the fall of 2014, but college was put on hold, due to her father's illness and passing. She left Los Angeles Trade Technical College and enrolled in Los Angeles City College for Theatre. However a few weeks into the fall semester, Wells had quickly lost interest in Theater and returned to her passion of fashion. She left LACC and returned to LATTC, where she returned to majoring in both Cosmetology Books Other than cosmetology, Wells' is also a novelist. She has written All About Us", "Double Trouble and Sisterly Love book series have been turned into a television series by MTV. All of Wells three sets of novels are take place in California because she grew up in California. All About Us was about the lives of main characters: aspiring singer Alicia Alcott, superficial rich girl Nikki Merrick, studious Sierra Jennings, and tomboy, Kristy Castelli. Maryam's purpose for All About Us was to be both Beverly Hills, 90210 and Sex and the City combined together. AAU was most popular for the girls' fashion sense, serious subject issues, and the interracial relationship between black Alicia Alcott and white Ryan Frankel and how Alicia's parents felt about it. Alicia and Ryan's relationship was popular it became AAU's supercouple. The series' memorable episode of the "Earthquake" when the characters faced the battle of survival when an Earthquake hit their town Double Trouble was about the lives and adventures of teenage identical twin sisters: Megan and Jenny Healy, Megan is the scheming one while Jenny is the bookworm one. Wells' purpose for DT was to be Saved by the Bell and Sister, Sister wrapped in one. To distanced the series from the 1984-1985 NBC series, as well popular Liv and Maddie, she increased the show's pace, and focused main storylines on younger characters to reach out to younger viewers, particularly the pairing of smart bookworm twin Jenny Healy (Dia Tequali) and reformed bad boy Paul Porter (Robbie Amell), like Alicia and Ryan from All About Us, Jenny and Paul were the supercouple of the series. It also focused the storylines about Megan's (Dahlia Tequali) dreams to being an actress and a jaw-dropping story plot about Jenny's unplanned pregnancy and the tough decision she had to make regarding her unborn baby. The adult series Double Trouble: All Grown Up saw the twins as grown women with different careers and becoming first-time mothers to their first daughters. However, the series was revamped into The Fabulous Jenkins Girls, and the twins was changed into two sisters, one a 16-year-old and the other one, a 14-year-old. Each series had storylines based on events that happened in Wells' real-life as well and they have spawned in numerous spin-offs Sisterly Love was the only novel series not based on a TV series, Wells had written the series about three young African-American women, who are sisters, working together to help their mother and her hair salon and each other. It was from events from Wells' life after the death of her father and on how she helped her mother run the household. The three main characters were based from Wells' mother and her two aunts. Bibliography *''All About Us'' series *''Double Trouble'' series *''Being Kat'' series Storylines created by Maryam *Maxine's believed infertility. *Sydney and Jake's relationship *Maxine's crush on Jake. *Mark Jenkins' affair and exposure. *Mark and Donna Jenkins' bitter divorce battle. *Sydney's shock kiss and break up with Jake. *Sydney and Jake have sex. *Maxine and Keith's relationship. Notes *Wells lives in Los Angeles, California. *Other than being writer, she is also an actress and jewelry designer. *She ships Alicia and Ryan from All About Us and Jenny Healy and Paul Porter from Double Trouble. *She switched colleges twice. She left LATTC for LACC, but switched back. *She is a fan of both Power Rangers and Star Trek and she has written fanfiction stories based on them. She created the characters Heather Merrill and Jade Shapiro. *She watches The Vampire Diaries and ships Elena and Damon, it is unknown if she still watches the show since Nina Dobrev's departure because Damon and Elena are her favorite Vampire Diaries couple. *She has written a new adult thriller about a female doctor stalked by her ex-boyfriend and bearing his child. *On October 2, 2014, Wells' father passed away from colon cancer. This causes her to kill-off two fathers from two of her book series; Edward Alcott, Alicia Alcott's father from All About Us and Mark Jenkins, Sydney and Maxine's father from The Fabulous Jenkins Girls. *Some of Maryam's novel series are about coming of age. **''All About Us'' is about four teenage girls. **''Double Trouble'' is about teenage identical twin girls. **''The Chapman Girls'' were about a mother and daughter duo. **''The Fabulous Jenkins Girls'' is about two teenage sisters, who are polar opposities. ***Coincidently, all three series take place in fictional California towns. *Her favorite book characters she has written were Alicia Alcott, Nikki Merrick, the Jenkins sisters, Jessica and Kelly Wyatt. *Wells has the same birthday as actress Nicole Gale Anderson. *She mentioned that she has an obsession for jewelry and has made a slew of jewelry. *Her favorite celebrity twins are Mary-Kate and Ashley and Tia and Tamera Mowry. **She has watched their shows for years. *She has her own line of hair care products, perfumes, lingerie and skin care from Sweetmary. *Despite living in South Los Angeles, Wells stated that Baldwin Hills will always be her home. *The scar in her left eyebrow was caused by her walking into a metal pool fence at an old apartment when she was 12 years old. Wells revealed it was a "Stupid Mistake". *Wells' new novel series, Sisterly Love features about three young African-American sisters and the main characters are based on her three family members. *Wells planned on returning to Los Angeles Trade Technical College originally as a fashion major, but transferred to Los Angeles City College and switched to Theatre Arts after her father's death to cancer. Her major in Theatre Arts was used as Megan Healy's storyline in Double Trouble: Life in L.A. **However, Wells quits LACC and switches back to fashion and returns to Trade Tech. But, Megan still pursues a career in acting and majors in fashion as a back up career, just in case she has a back-up career. *If Maryam wasn't an hair stylist, she would like to a be a fashion designer. *She is allergic to cheap metal, since she was 13. *She is the cousin of actor/producer Avery Vaughn. *Inspired by Ronnie and Roxy Mitchell from Eastenders and other celebrity sisters, Wells created the series about the big sister and the little sister.